Smart and connected communities around the world are exploring smart applications and infrastructures using vehicle-to-infrastructure (V2X) communication. The vehicles in these infrastructures use services of stationary nodes comprised of “fog” computing devices and real-world assets and resources controlled by road-side controllers (RSCs). As a vehicle moves from the zone of one node to the next, the applications running on a vehicle need to re-negotiate and obtain resources from the new host node to continue operation. Currently, such re-negotiation and resource allocation for V2X systems is an inefficient model, and applications available now and in the future will require more seamless resource allocation and transition for moving vehicles.